


The perfect stress relief

by Thelienna



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dom Thomas Jefferson, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Stress Relief, Sub James Madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelienna/pseuds/Thelienna





	The perfect stress relief

Thomas was in his office and he was pissed as hell. That little piece of shit called Alexander Hamilton made pretty inappropriate and outrageous jokes in their last debate about his sex life and many more private things.  
_Why have I ever dated him? Why did I let him know me enough so that he can humiliate me now every time? Hamilton and his dirty little moves..._

He soon had enough of this shit and he called up his boyfriend. He needed a distraction for a little time and his Jemmy always made him feel happy and relaxed. James Madison was the best boyfriend one could ever ask for, Thomas was adamantly sure of that.

"Hello Tommy! How are you? How is your day? Is everything all right?" Said James as soon as he picked up the phone. He was still studying. Medicinal studies lasted more than law so he still had this last year before graduation while Thomas had just started working.

"Hey... Jemmy, I want to just... just kill someone. Maybe that would calm me down..." Thomas practically whined into the phone and James let out an audible sigh on the other end. He had a pretty solid idea about what was probably going on yet he always asked the same question each time:

"What did Hamilton do yet again?" James had been Thomas' boyfriend since their second year of college. Tommy was dating Hamilton before him, back in high school and then in the first few months of college... until Hamilton, being the asshole he was, dumped Thomas for a girl named Elizabeth Schuyler. He said he did it because he wanted someone who could be a proper wife, that he needed her to look more manly and his third reason was that Thomas could never be pregnant with his children.  _Bullshit from an asshole_. James hated him - and he had been beside Thomas for long enough to know what was going on.

Thomas took a deep breath - the silence before the storm. James turned the volume of his phone slightly down before the eruption. Cause that's what Thomas always did - he erupted. He let all of the steam off in a craze of rage, practically screaming into the phone. He told James how much he hated Hamilton, how much he wanted him gone... and James still listened, still hummed soothingly on the other end as he had done in the past few years nearly every week.

After about 5 minutes Thomas took a few more deep breaths.   
"Thank you really much, Jemmy. You... you know this means a lot to me."  
James chuckled on the other end and he smiled warmly.

"Yes, of course. I love you, Tommy. Be careful and... and come home as early as you can. I... I might have a little surprise for you, okay?" James suppressed a little giggle as he thought about the possibilities - and he decided he definitely will do a lots of things. After nearly 5 years of being and living together, he knew basically everything about Thomas, all his kinks, his turn ons and offs. What he needed and when he needed it.

"Of course. You finish today at 1 pm... I will be home at 2. I will ask myself out from Washington... he will understand." Muttered Thomas but his mind was working too. He knew James so well he could read him like a book. He had a vague idea about what his beloved had in mind and the thoughts made  him happy and... excited. In multiple ways. Dang... his cock always reacted to things too fast.

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

Thomas knocked on the door of their apartment politely at exactly 2:00 pm. He wanted to give James some time yet he wanted to be accurate. So he waited 3 minutes on a bench in the nearby park so he would be home just in time... for whatever James had in mind for today.

James made no sound from the bedroom. He couldn't really make much anyway... he wrapped himself up so he would be the perfect present for his daddy. 5 years was a long time... they tried many things together and they were both comfortable with many kinks. And James knew which Thomas enjoyed the best.

Thomas sighed and unlocked the door. He went inside and locked the door again behind himself. Maybe... maybe James was still not home? He undressed calmly but efficiently, taking his coat and shoes down, untying his tie too. He put everything to it's place orderly - he knew how much his dearest hated mess. Then he started unbuttoning his shirt and he opened the door to their bedroom... and he gasped.

James was kneeling before their bed, dressed in pajamas yet a ball gag in his mouth and his hands tied together and to the foot of the bed. His ankles were tied to a spreader bar and how uncomfortably he squirmed Thomas was quite sure there were a few more... surprises for him hidden under those pajamas. Comfortably and cleverly they had zip fasteners in the sides...

"Oh dearest. What have this little boy done to himself? You are tied out like a bad little boy in front of your Daddy... and as you are my precious little boy you made it all for me. Only me. Oh, dearest, I love you... and your presents always warm me up from both inside and outside... Hm... may I unwrap my little present?" Asked Thomas in a low, growl-like voice. His voice was always like that when he got aroused and that was the voice that always made James shiver with excitement. He nodded enthusiastically.

Thomas left his own buttons and unzipped James' light blue pajamas. The pieces fell onto the floor and Thomas sucked in a sharp breath. Oh... Jemmy was beautiful each and every way but... what he was wearing was just too arousing. It complimented him every possible way and Thomas let that deep breath out slowly.

"Beautiful... every inch of you is beautiful. Baby boy... Daddy is proud of you. Really proud. How you managed to put all of this on I don't know but... you are gorgeous. And I know you want Daddy's cock so... you will get it cause you were the best possible little boy you could be. You will get my cock tonight and you can ask me anything tomorrow. Within reason, obviously."

James nodded and excitement was written on his face, glittered in his eyes. He did it yet again, he made his Daddy proud and aroused. He was wearing a collar embroidered with a little slogan "If found return to Daddy" and it also held keys to everything he had put on. They were all differently colored. The pink opened the shackles on his arms. Green for the ball gag. The blue was for the spreader bar. The lilac was for... the intricate thing put onto his cock that locked his throbbing, bright red erection with seven really tight rings. And well... it only opened the thing connecting the rings. Those seven black rings would have to go down separately. The white went to the little lock on his back that would make all the black, tight straps of the harness he had on go limp. The turquoise was for the collar itself. And the last one, the black... it opened the little locks on his nipples that connected onto a leash... so he could be controlled by the pain if Thomas chose to use that little toy. He also had a vibrating plug (the biggest the had) in his ass and black rubber bands on his testicles, but those weren't that visible.

"Oh well, fuck. And what's this... " muttered Thomas as he gently eased out the small remote control from beneath James' tight straps. He sighed again and chuckled lightly as he realized to which plug it belonged to from the little unicorn sticker on the back of it. He couldn't believe James... that his little boy, his little birdie did all these dirty things to himself just to make his Daddy's mood lighten up.

"I guess we should begin then, baby boy. You know how to tell me if it's too much, right? And after, if I get that gag out, we will use the colors." He said with authority and he waited till James nodded twice slowly, their little mark of go on. So he just switched on the vibrator to a mild degree and watched the show.

James felt the vibrator start up and he shivered. It felt so good and he was so on edge already... he was sure he could come in a second if those... if those damned rings would come down finally. He moaned against the gag that kept his mouth open, stretching his jaw a bit painfully, but he welcomed the feeling. It muffled his pleasured, desperate sound though.

"Okay. Here's your first little game. I will open a random lock every time you make me moan. So start trying." Thomas increased the speed of the vibrator and James whined. He was all wrapped up, how could he make Thomas moan like this?! Not fair!

 _Impossible... so impossible..._  
He thought angrily and he cursed at himself. Why did he have to put all these things on? Why couldn't he leave just one loophole? He whined again but then... then he had the greatest idea ever. He moved his asshole over his heel.

Thomas watched with interest what James would do. The first moan would be hard. He was debating himself... hands from bed or from each other at first? Spreader bar? Gag? So many possibilities... James absolutely loved nipple play so he would leave the leash on. The straps were freaking hot as was that collar. His personal favorite. And to get the cock cage down... probably the last one. Or somewhere around that. But then he had to blink a few times to really see what James was doing.

James started bouncing on his heel, trying to make that damned vibrator go deeper, chasing pleasure. He practically fucked himself on the toy, back arched prettily, eyelids closed in his pleasure. He let out strange, muffled moans in his frustration. A few tears escaped his eyes and streamed down his cheeks as he desperately put on a show just to make Thomas moan.

Thomas grabbed the leash in response and he tugged on it harshly. This was not fair game and he intended to tell that to James but... but then James cried out in his pleasure so loudly and he looked so desperate, Thomas involuntarily moaned a little bit. James stilled instantly, looking at Thomas expectantly. His Daddy sighed as he turned off the vibrator.

"You played dirty, little boy... yet we had rules. So I will open something for you..." he growled yet he had to admit it... James' show was pretty hot and his little birdie did deserve  something unlocked...

James was practically shivering with excitement as Thomas brushed his fingertips on the keys dangling in his neck. They both knew all colors, they had these little toys for a pretty long time now. He tried not to stir as Thomas plucked a key from the chain... and he whined as he saw the color. Blue. For the spreader bar. He thought that was so unfair... but then Thomas winked at him and with a flick of his wrist he showed he had another one in his hand. Pink. 

James nodded excitedly as Thomas started to work and unlocked all locks on his ankles, freeing them fully and he undid the clasp that held together his wrists too. But he did not make any move to untie his hands from the bed. James looked up at his Daddy with puppy eyes. He wanted free so much...

"No. Baby boy, you made me moan only once. I am not in the mood for that spreader bar so as I found it unuseful I got it down. But I said one lock at a time. So there ypu go. Make me moan again." He said as he put the pink key back to James's collar. James huffed but Thomas just started the vibrator again... at a faster pace.   
_Damn it!_

James tested the rope that was looped over the foot of the bed. He could play with it just enough...as he let his left hand fall back his right could reach out and there... he managed to touch the obvious, large bulge in Thomas' pants. Only with his fingertips yet... he used them to slowly poke the button on Thomas' jeans open. He prod around till the zip bar was open too and the jeans fell to the ground. He let out an uncomfortable whine as he shifted his position and the vibrator got turned on even more and.... and in a new position. He practically saw unnaturally vibrant colors as he desperately tried to wring another moan from Thomas. And he succeeded only after he managed to awkwardly push down his Daddy's underwear. The piece of cloth fell to the ground too and Thomas moaned as his erection was finally free.

Thomas turned the vibrator off again and he smiled down at James, giving him a content nod. His baby boy was the best. Ever. He could never wish to find one better... and he was sure James enjoyed this as much as he did. But instead of unlocking his hands fully, he re-tied the leash on James' nipples first. The two strings that became one had just enough space between them that he could put James's head inside and he tied him to the the bed and smirked at him.

"Hm... what do you say? Only your nipples are holding you back now..." purred Thomas with a satisfied smile as he untied James' hands from the bed fully. James moved a bit backwards into his comfort zone and he nodded. He took Thomas into his hands and he pumped him, but his Daddy took two steps back. Two steps... so only James' fingertips could reach the tip of his cock, nothing more if he stayed like that.

James groaned in his frustration and in the glorious feeling of the slight stretching pain as he shifted forward... but at least now he could play with Thomas' tip fully. So he started thumbing it, playing with it, rolling it between two fingers. Thomas only cocked up an eyebrow. So James stretched his leash a little bit more, moaning against the gag but he could now pump Thomas a little bit. And when Thomas took in a sharp breath finally, he ran his thumb over the slit and the he gently even pressed into it.

Third moan. Thomas really liked it. James dropped his hands and he went back to his comfort zone, panting slightly. Thomas' whole body was flushed with heat and he was blinking rapidly. His little boy was too talented in this, he decided and he nodded.

"God... James, you are amazing. I will get the gag down but only if you will pleasure me with your tongue. I will put it back if you use your hands, understood?" He said in an authorative voice and James nodded slowly twice. Then Thomas unlocked the ball gag and took it out gently. The green key landed beside the pink and the blue one already on the bedside table. James flexed his jaw.

"D-daddy... Daddy, I want to be a good boy... Am I a good boy, Daddy?" He whined desperately. He wanted to hear those few words from Thomas, he craved the praise. The praise of being a good little boy for his daddy. He wanted to be that so badly...

"Oh Jemmy. Shush, baby boy. You are the best. The cutest. The most amazing baby boy I could ever have asked for. You are so fantastic... such a good little boy. Only for Daddy, right?" Cooed Thomas and James smiled at him adorably. He was so adorable his Daddy caressed his cheek gently and he placed a soft, tender kiss onto his lips to show his baby boy he truly loved him. James' smile brightened as he kissed back and he purred happily. He chased after Thomas' lips moaning slightly when the locks stretched his nipples.

"Can... can I suck you, Daddy? Please... I want to make you feel good, I want to make you moan..." murmured James and he looked up at his Daddy pleadingly. He wanted to just be fucked already, wanted to feel Thomas' thick, long length inside him, pushing in, pounding into his prostate... he craved that so much, hot wetness inside his hole, his own semen splashed between them, marking them both, the sounds, the feelings, the sight... the thoughts made James whine a little bit and he shifted until the plug was nearly inside deep enough, nearly hitting that spot he wanted to feel so badly and yet it was not enough.

Thomas sighed. James looked positively on edge enough and he too just wanted to end it right now. Wanted to feel those tight walls pressing onto him and he absolutely loved to see James coming undone under his forceful thrust. So he kissed James' forehead gently and he got on his knees.

"What do you say baby boy... if we continue our little games some other time? I get the plug out, I pull the rings down... and fuck you in the harness and tied to the bed. Okay?" Asked Thomas, his lust-filled gaze fixed on James. His baby boy nodded obediently and he quickly got the liliac key and gave it to Thomas. He laid against the bed and spread his legs for his Daddy.

"Green, green, green! Please Daddy, I need you. I am stretched, I am ready, I want you so much, please... hard and fast, just make me cum, come yourself inside me... I don't need anything else but you..." he begged and Thomas winked at him before he made quick work of the rings, putting them beside the other discarded toys and he slowly eased the buttplug out too. He lubed his erection and he pushed inside James with a moan. He started moving practically immediately after it, sighing in his pleasure.

The actions made his baby boy start chanting 'Daddy, daddy, so good... harder... faster...' and they were both soon covered in a thin layer of sweat. The room was filled with the wet sounds of their joining and Thomas' pants mixed with James' continuous moans. They moved as one and they took every ounce of pleasure they could wring out from this glorious act.

After a really short while, 5 or 6 minutes at most, James practically lunged forward and scratched his nails down Thomas' back. The younger male sobbed in his pleasure, shivering at the tons of sensations, on the verge of orgasm. Thomas' thrusts hit his prostate repeatedly at so many times he lost count and he loved it all too much. He moved against his Daddy, grinding on his hard abs and he begged for more, he begged for the permission to release it all, to just let it all go.

Thomas only had to murmur 'yes, go on baby...' and then James' orgasm rocketed through his body, his semen wetting both their abdomens. Thomas just kept fucking James through his orgasm. His baby boy came down all too soon but Thomas didn't really stop, no matter how hard James whined for it. He fucked his lover right through his state of oversensitivity after he got green as an answer for the brief stop of a color check. He was close too by the time James started moaning again and his thrust grew sloppy. When he orgasmed and his seed filled up James satisfyingly, he pulled James against himself more, making the leash tighten and stretch his nipples.

James came a second time right then, he loved how the pleasure overcame the sudden wave of pain and he collapsed backwards. Thomas really gently pulled out from his lover and smiled at him, his gaze filled with love instead of lust, a hint of pleasure still roaming inside them. He untied everything and pulled a now fully naked James into his arms. He brought the whining little boy to the bathroom and he placed him in the tube.

Thomas shred his awfully ruined shirt and he joined his beloved for a warm bath. Then he dried James and put him in bed, making him his favorite after-sex food - some ham and fresh fruits. They ate it together in comfortable silence and he littered James's face with tiny kisses. He then dressed up his baby boy and got dressed himself - both of them sleeping in only sweatpants and underwear after everything. He would clean up in the morning, but his baby always needed him so much after something as intense and this was.

They slept soundly and sweetly in each other's arms, Thomas shifting their position through the night until he was spooning James from behind. He woke up every time his baby boy so much as stirred and he soothed him back into a deep sleep with loving kisses and tender touches. They were a perfect couple. Both of them would have done anything for their beloved as they felt as if they were too halves of the same thing. And they felt only really whole when they were as close as they could be.

 


End file.
